lifarolfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifarol (Series)
Lifarol as a series consists of roleplays, unfinished novels, and the video game. Lifarol OG The original Lifarol created in 2018 of spring was a story of Ellen recruiting heroes to travel around the six regions of Lifarol to obtain the orbs to defeat ''Chaotico''. The main cast consisted of Ellen, Tora, Kyle, Broken, Landore, and Logarius. Lifarol Generation 2 (Aurora) After roses took over Lifarol years back in the original Roleplay, the offspring of the characters from the original stepped into the spot light to try and avoid and stop the roses from spreading into Aurora. This series stars notable characters like DIachi, Rubber boots, Ren, and Lilly. Its notebly much darker and less fun for the cast. On top of that, Logarius, and Broken are reduced to name drops withn this generation. Lifarol Heaven Also known as generation 3, Lifarol Heaven was a short lived continuation of the story of Gen 2 after a large amount of the characters left the story. Rosie, the antagonist of both prior generations was pushed into the spotlight. Heaven was later retconned and made outside the main canon, along with the other generations for the reboot later on. Lifarol The RPG Lifarol The RPG began production halfway through the original Lifarol series, and ended around the beginning of Lifarol Heaven. It was a return to the original concept with Ellen recruiting the team to take on Chaotico. The story begins very similar to the original Roleplay, but changes gears when Ellen is kidnapped off the bat. The game is an alternate version of events tha refrence the original roleplay and features a endiong where the heroes win. All of the main characters of the original Roleplay are playable here. On top of that, villians, Mike, Thimble, and Choa also are playable as well. Lifarol Reboot On March 23rd, the Lifarol reboot came about. Inspired by the game, the reboot is a similar retelling of the original roleplay with refrences to it. This time, the group gathered by Ellen is simply not gathering orbs or fighting Chaotico, but are running around to royality for permissions. However a shadowy group of villians, both new to the series, and returning in reboot form from the original. The main cast this time around includes Ellen, Tora, Landore and Kyle as the returning and reprising similar roles. New faces joinging them are Tony and Willow. It should be noted that both Tony and Landore are later removed from the story. Currently this Roleplay is still ongoing Lifarol The RPG:Demon Rush Lifarol Demon Rush is an add on to the original game with an optional path and whole new story. The game updates the graphics and sound quality as well adding new playable characters like Chaotico, Neko, and Puyru. The plot borrows many elements from Gen 2, despite featuring almost no main characters from gen 2 or featuring them. The game holds many references to Gen 3 characters, the original, Gen 2 plot lines, OG refrences, and characters from the reboot. It is also much harder and longer of a game then the original.